Giros de 180
by suskyUchiha
Summary: Una chica nueva destinada siempre a terminar en el camino de quien le deshace su vida: Sasuke Uchiha. Mi primer fic, hay que darle una oporunidad.Un poco de LEMMON :P
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola ¿Cómo tan? bueno pues este es mi primer fic, aunque no soy buena escritora le heché muchas ganas, espero y sea de su agrado **ACLARACIÓN: **Todos los pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de Susuky. Espero se entretengan con esta historia, así como yo me entrengo leyendo las suyas. Saludos a todos.

**Capítulo 1. LA LLEGADA**

-Jóvenes, ella es su nueva compañera; quiero que la reciban bien.

Me dirigí hasta el último pupitre de la fila media del salón, suspiré y me incorporé.

El profeso retomo la lección a cerca de Física "vectores". ¡Como lo odio!! La física no se me da.

-¡Oye!- susurró – bienvenida, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hola, soy Susuky….amm… Hatake Susuky.

-Bienvenida

-Ammm, ya me lo dijiste.

-Lo siento, ¿quieres que te enseñe las instalaciones del lugar?

-¡Oh! Claro, por favor

-De acuerdo – Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de verme, lo cual me incomodo.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero la clase es adelante – señalé con el dedo.

-Claro – Me sonrió.

Me sentí rara, pero ese chico no dejaba de mirarme, en realidad es guapo, un chico rubio ojiazul con una perfecta y alineada blanca dentadura, sin lugar a dudas, una hermosa sonrisa. Si, me distraje un momento con él pero decidí volver mejor a la clase y tratar de que se me pegara un poco el tema.

Creí que era una eternidad, mis ojos se cerraban haciéndome imposible ver lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra; no aguanté más y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, a penas mis ojos volvía a cerrarse cuando el timbre sonó e indicó el fin de la clase.

Me incorporé rápido y abrí fugazmente mis ojos actuando lo más normalmente posible para no dar sospechas de mi pesadez, dejé salir un gran suspiro que llamó la atención del chico rubio a mi lado.

-Suertudo el que te tiene a su lado.

-No hay nadie en ese puesto – Sonreí tenuemente.

-Bueno, comencemos el tour.

Me llevaba por todos lados y me indicaba cada lugar por el que pasábamos, no tuve problema en aprender la ubicación de cada sitio.

-Espero no llegues a perderte.

-Descuida, he aprendido donde esta cada lugar. Eres buen maestro – Lo halagué un poco.

-Gracias, te ubicas muy bien – Hablaba torpemente – pero… ¿porqué no ubicas los vectores?

-Yo… no sé – Me reí – es algo tonto.

-No lo es.

Me sonreía tan raro, como un idiota, así que tuve que guardar cierta distancia y no asemejar cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar que me agrada demasiado.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Mmm –observé el horario que me asignaron – Según esto, tengo que tomar química.

-Te acompaño al edificio.

-¿Llevas también la clase?

-No, no… la química y yo no congeniamos.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y dejé que Naruto me llevara al edificio donde tomaría la siguiente asignatura.

-¿Te veré en el almuerzo?

-Creo que si.

-¡Bien!

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me hizo sonrojar; me di la vuelta y en seguida vi un puesto vacío en la parte izquierda del salón, al otro extremo de las ventanas. Esos lugares siempre me distraen, aunque afuera no haya nada interesante.

La clase era demasiado interesante o era que a mi me gusta la química, pero no separaba mi mirada de la pizarra; a menos que se tratara de un apunte en mi cuaderno. No tenía ni idea de quien me rodeaba y tampoco tomé importancia a los cuchicheos que hablaban de la chica nueva… Yo.

En seguida el profesor realizó una pregunta tan básica y tonta, nombrar que tipo de compuesto era el del pizarrón. No quise levantar mi mano, no para exhibir mis conocimientos. Miré a mi alrededor, todos parecían estatuas; no se movían más que para ocultar sus rostros debido a su ignorancia.

-¡Uchiha! – Exclamó el profesor.

-Es un alcohol de alquilo – Oí tras de mi con una voz despreocupada.

-Muy bien, correcto… como siempre.

Bueno, por lo menos alguien sabía. A la siguiente pregunta volvió a pasar lo mismo que con la primera, nadie levantaba la mano; decidí responder para continuar la clase pero no me percaté que el chico de atrás también levantaba la mano.

-Uchiha, dele una oportunidad a su compañera. Por lo visto la clase ya no será entre usted y yo. Dígame señorita – Dirigiéndose a mi – No importa que se equivoque.

-Es un alcohóxido – Dije.

-Muy bien – Me felicitó - ¡Oh! Bienvenida – Me guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, la clase había terminado. A penas me levantaba, me vi envuelta por todos los alumnos de la clase.

"_Hola" "¿Acabas de mudarte?" "¿Cómo te llamas?" "¿De donde vienes?" "¿Qué te trajo aquí?"_ Eran miles de preguntas a la vez, emaciadas voces me aturdían. ¿¡Cómo salir del problema!?

-¡Déjenla ya!! La están asustando.

Una chica de cabellos tan brillantes tal cual rayo de sol amarillo, ojiazul (no tan azules como los de Naruto), esbelta, agradable y extrovertida jaló de mi brazo y me protegió de todas las personas que me rodeaban.

-¡Hola! Soy Yamanaka Ino, de "flores Yamanaka".

-¡ouh!

-Por tu expresión se ve que no lo conoces.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Es la florería de la familia, la más reconocida de esta ciudad.

-Que bien – Sonreí – Soy Susuky.

-Vamos a almorzar, ¿vienes?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Vamos! – Me interrumpió – no seas tímida.

Jaló de mi mano y me llevó a la cafetería. Era grande, con mesas rectangulares grises distribuidas por toda la habitación, ideales para doce personas cada una. Me dirigió a donde había un grupo de chicos.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – Saludó – Ella es Susuky.

Ella me presento a cada uno de los que estaba ahí: Hinata (una chica timida),Sakura, Choji, Temari y Shino.

-Siéntate a mi lado.

-Gracias, Ino.

-De nada, y dime ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vine a terminar la preparatoria aquí, me pareció una buena opción.

-Escogiste bien.

El chico de la clase de química pasó en ese instante, lo vi, a mí parecer un instante, pero creo que fue más que ese "breve tiempo" debido a la notoria acción.

-El es Uchiha Sasuke – Mencionó Ino – Es reservado, pero muy guapo.

-No te conviene que te acerques a él en plan de "tú sabes"- Mencionó Temari, quien estaba a mi lado.

-¡Ah! – Reaccioné – no… yo no…

-¡Ay vamos! Un chico alto, pelinegro, piel blanca, ojos negros, fornido, con un bastante atractivo visual, sin decir su actitud fría y encantadora… - la boca de Ino estaba que escurría baba.

-Y su actitud como patán – Temari rompió la burbuja de ilusión que hacía Ino.

-No tengo planes de tratar con él – Mencioné.

-¡¿Así que será tu amor platónico?!

-Vamos Ino, no es así; no es de mi agrado.

-Es guapo, acéptalo.

- ….

-¡Hola Susuky!

-Hola Naruto – Sonreí.

-Mira – Dirigió su mirada a unos chicos tras de él – Ellos son Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Hola – saludé.

En seguida todos tomaron asiento, era un grupo agradable; sólo que preferí salir de ahí. Me disculpé y enseguida salí al jardín de al lado. Me senté en una banca y me quedé ahí. La soledad es de mi agrado, así puedo oír lo que pienso sin interrupciones.

El descanso se terminó, tenía que volver nuevamente a clase, esta vez sería Biología. A penas llegué al laboratorio, tuve suerte de que el profesor aún no llegara; me topé con una mesa libre al fondo; que suerte, en mi otra escuela esas mesas nunca se ocupaban y espero que esto no sea la excepción. Me desplacé hasta ella y vi como poco a poco se llenaban las mesas delante de mí. Cada mesa con dos alumnos.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada…. ¡Ay no! No puedo creerlo… ese chico Uchiha.

-"_No en mi mesa… no en mi mesa"_ – solo pensaba eso.

Pero de nada sirvió, el chico se sentó a mi lado.

No puedo creer la tan "buena suerte" que me acompaña. Llevé mi cabeza hacia la mesa lamentándome de lo que me sucedía.

-Buenos días estudiantes, las reglas son estas… - espezó a enunciar la maestra, yo aún mantenía la cabeza baja.

Hubo una regla que llamó mi atención y me hizo levantar estáticamente mi cabeza:

-El lugar que ocupan será suyo por todo el semestre – vi como se movieron lentamente esos labios – N-o—h-a-y—c-a-m-b-i-o-s—d-e—l-u-g-a-r. Sería un desastre reacomodar mi lista.

Oh no, eso significa trabajar con ese chico, no sé que es lo que me sucede pero con él a mi lado no me puedo concentrar.

-Empecemos con el temario…

La profesora es una mujer esbelta, rubia pelo largo, estricta, de grandes atributos y por lo que me han dicho, en verdad es traga años; me han mencionado que tiene más de cincuenta y yo la miro en su máximo apogeo casi llegando a los treinta.

-¿Alguna duda?... para mañana quiero una investigación de relaciones sexuales y fecundación, así que la clase termina por hoy…. Por cierto, la investigación es por parejas.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón.

-¡Susuky!

Me di la vuelta, era mi compañero, Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es acerca de la investigación

-Es verdad, disculpa estoy distraída.

-Apuesto a que si

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos – Su comentario me molestó un poco.

-De acuerdo

Me dio un papel con su dirección, él ya había pretendido hacer el trabajo en su casa. Que chico tan más fastidioso.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del prime capítulo

Espero y les haya agradado. Por favor dejen su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise, surprise

**Hola!! **aqui reportandome para dejar otro capítulo **Aclaración: **Todos los pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de Susuky. Espero se entretengan con esta historia, así como yo me entrengo leyendo las suyas. **IMPORTANTE: _Esta parte es de Sasuke. _**Saludos a todos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO 2 SORPRESA, SORPRESA**

**_Había oído rumores sobre la llegada de una nueva chica; ¡genial! Otra más que se uniría al club de fans que ya tengo; eso siempre pasa y realmente espero no cruzarme con ella._**

**_El día transcurría normal._**

**_Llegué a clase de química y me senté lejos de las ventanas; el día anterior el profesor me llamó la atención por estar observando el exterior, así que no quise que se volviera a repetir._**

**_Las chicas me seguían a donde quiera que fuera; me molestaba demasiado, y para mi fortuna al llegar a clase de química, había dos asientos vacíos y no donde me esperaban todas. Puse mi mochila en la silla delantera, así, nadie me distraería y miraría libremente la pizarra. No puse atención a lo que había a mi alrededor._**

**_Quité mi mochila porque necesitaba sacar unas cosas._**

**_Me llegó un olor tan exquisito, un olor dulce pero no empalagante, un olor fresco que deja hipnotizado a cualquiera. _**

**_Levanté mi mirada para saber de quien provenía tan delicioso aroma. La silla delante de mí ya había sido ocupada por una chica de cabellos largos en forma de onda que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda. Ella era la que deprendía tal olor._**

**_Oí la pregunta del profesor y en seguida levanté la mano por inercia. Como siempre respondí correcto; hizo una siguiente pregunta a cual quería responder, pero cedí mi oportunidad. Tal vez y se equivoque en la respuesta, es algo complicada a nivel de los demás compañeros; por no decir inferiores._**

**_-Es un alcohóxido._**

**_¡Vaya! Respondió bien, hizo que me tragara mis pensamientos, que tonterías digo; eso hizo que sonriera, no me había pasado en mucho tiempo._**

**_Después de poco el timbre sonó; toda la clase si vino encima, pero no de mí, sino de ella. Tomé la oportunidad y salí del salón._**

**_-¡Hola Sasuke! – decía una chica cabello extrañamente rosado, ojiverde, delgada e inferior a mi estatura._**

**_-Hola Sakura._**

**_-¿Haz oído hablar de la chica nueva? – me preguntaba llena de curiosidad._**

**_-No del todo._**

**_- ¿A que te refieres?_**

**_-Sólo la vi de espaldas._**

**_-¡Oh!... ¿Te veré en el almuerzo?_**

**_-No – respondí a secas – Tengo algunas cosas que atender._**

**_-De acuerdo – me miró decepcionada - ¿Te veré después?_**

**_-Claro._**

**_Pase de largo hacía el jardín, dejando de pasada a Sakura en la cafetería donde volví a ver a la chica de antes. Estaba acompañada por mucha gente, socializa rápido._**

**_Fue un trayecto un poco difícil, ya que demasiadas chicas me tapaban el camino y aún insistían algo conmigo. Si que les gusta ser rechazadas._**

**_Las dejé atrás y llegué a mi destino. Me senté en una banca a tomar mi desayuno, momentos después volví a ver a aquella chica pelinegra. Anda por los mismos lados que yo, no quiero pensar que me está siguiendo. La miré un poco abrumada, al parecer le gusta disfrutar de la soledad._**

**_No me di cuenta de que el timbre sonó; ella me tenía hipnotizado… otra vez._**

**_¡Demonios! Se me hacía tarde, en seguida tenía biología por lo que tuve que caminar más aprisa y esperar a no volverme a topar con alguna chica fastidiosa._**

**_Que sorpresa me llevé al verla en mi mesa, su cabello la delataba, me senté a su lado y la miré fijamente examinándola. Es hermosa, ojos oscuros, labios un poco gruesos, delgada, piel blanca como de ángel, unas caderas perfectas al igual que su trasero; Piernas bien torneadas, cabe decir que tiene unos pechos perfectos._**

**_Y por lo visto, le caigo mal. Ella si es un gran reto para mi, la chica me está interesando y tengo la suerte de mi lado, será mi pareja de trabajo. Escribí mi dirección en un papel, ya que el primer trabajo se haría en mi casa._**

**_Tan pronto como nos dejaron ir, ella salió disparada; tuve que correr para alcanzarla. Creo haber oído su nombre, no lo sé. _**

**_-Susuky – Ella volteó, parece que dio resultado._**

**_-¡¿Qué quieres?! _**

**_-Es acerca de la investigación._**

**_-Es verdad, disculpa estoy distraída. _**

**_-Apuesto a que si._**

**_-Ocúpate de tus asuntos – Mencionó un poco molesta y eso me gustó._**

**_-De acuerdo._**

**_Le di mi dirección y me di la vuelta. Quería conocerla mejor, así que esa era un pretexto muy bueno._**

Eran las 5:00 pm aproximadamente cuando llegué a la casa de ese chico. Aún no me decidía a llamar a su puerta, pero creo que él ya me estaba esperando detrás de esa puerta, ya que a penas levantaba la mano él ya había abierto.

-Bienvenida

-Hola – saludé.

-Se ve que no tienes mucho entusiasmo.

-No es eso, así soy yo.

-Mph.

Sólo se limitó a pujar. Al entrar noté que su casa es muy hermosa, ordenada y minimalista; tan iluminada y cálida.

-Deben turnarse para tener una casa en completo orden.

-De hecho vivo solo

-Que ordenado eres.

-Gracias – pausó - ¿Quieres algo de beber o algo para comer?

-Me limitaré a tomar agua, por favor.

En seguida me trajo un vaso con agua, era muy refrescante y deliciosa.

-Muchas gracias, ahora pasemos hacer el trabajo.

Era sencilo trabajar con él, todo era más sencillo porque me facilitaba el trabajo, no era morboso y sus explicaciones me desenredaban de los hilos que me hacía.

Al terminar el trabajo ya era algo muy tarde. Terminamos tres horas después de mi llegada, ya era noche y mi casa queda por un sitio muy vacío, así que tendría que partir lo antes posible.

-Gracias por alojarme, ahora tengo que irme; mi padre ha de estar muy preocupado.

-Yo te llevo – Se ofreció

-No, no es necesario.

-Prefiero que me roben a mi, a que te roben a ti.

¡Wuo! Eso si me sorprendió. Por el camino íbamos callados hasta que rompió el silencio y empezó a preguntar a cerca de mí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Hatake Sususky.

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Hatake Kakashi?

-Es mi padre

-No puede ser, no es posible, no te pareces a él.

-Bueno, los genes juegan bromas aparentes.

-Entonces ¿Porqué no llevas literatura? Tendrías un diez asegurado.

-Porque me gusta luchar por algo que quiero y siendo Kakashi quien da la materia, sería algo demasiado fácil.

-¿Así que te gustan los retos?

-Podría decirse que si.

-Yo me he encontrado con algo complicado – Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Espero que lo consigas.

-Consigo todo lo que quiero.

Esa última frase me provocó escalofrío, lo dijo de una manera tan pervertida. Por mi parte no se que es lo que me sucede, ya que me sentí más atraída hacía él a pesar de mi careta de seriedad y desinterés en todo momento. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!

-Esta es mi casa – Dije mientras señalaba.

-Lo sé, ya he venido a traer algunos trabajos.

-¡Oh! … Bueno, te veré mañana.

-¿Siempre eres tan seria?

-Ocúpate de tus suntos

-¡Bien! Te veré mañana.

Se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la otra. Bajó las pequeñas gradas y se fue. Por mi parte, me quedé paralizada por un momento, no podía pensar, sólo miraba a donde aquél chico se me perdió de vista. Cuando reaccioné entré a casa.

-Tu cara está demasiado roja ¿Estuviste con alguien?

-Papá, sabes que mis mejillas se sonrojan por las noches – Suspiré - Estuve en casa de un compañero, hicimos un trabajo para bología.

-Muy bien – Se acercó a mi, tomó mi mejilla y besó mi frente; se quedó frente a mi un pequeño lapso de tiempo y aspiró profundamente – Alguien estuvo demasiado cerca a tu rostro, ¿Me equivoco?

-Se despidió de beso, fue muy raro.

-Bueno, solo te esperaba a ti – Me miró y me dio un abrazo – Buenas noches, hija; iré a dormir ya – Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Respiré de alivio al estar sola, pero sabía que algo andaba mal en mí. Mi corazón latió tan aprisa, más de lo normal cuando me rozó con su mano ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Desperté de mis pensamientos y me dirigí la cocina para cenar algo y posteriormente irme a dormir.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las letras negritas en cursiva es relatado por Sasuke,

las letras normales son relato de Susuky.

La historia está conformada por dos relatos, el de la chica es complementado por el relato de Sasuke.

Si tienen dudas pregunten, por favor.

Gracias por los reviews y por darle una oportunidad a este fic no común.

**Saludos a Nadia, a loveluli y a Milly-Chan**.

Milly-Chan: gracias por atender mi petición, tomaré tus consejos para mi siguiente fic. En realidad le pensé para poner esta historia. No importa si no vuelves a pasar, agradesco tu atención.

**La Rareza no es algo diferente, es sólo originalidad.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Wish

**Capítulo 3 MI DECEO**

_**Eran casi las cinco pm y los nervios ya me mataban. ¿Cómo iniciar una platica con ella sin que se enojara? Es una chica seria y no me da ninguna pista a cerca de ella.**_

_**Tenía que ver si venía, abrí la puerta y la encontré parada en frente de la puerta a punto de tocar.**_

_**Se miraba tan sexy, sus jeans de mezclilla pegados a sus largas y torneadas piernas, una blusa blanca de manga larga, que aún así, dejaba ver esa curveada línea. Esta mujer me está volviendo loco; hace crecer un gran deseo dentro de mí al oler su fresco aroma.**_

_**-Bienvenida**_

_**-Hola**_

_**-Se ve que no tienes mucho entusiasmo**_

_**-No es eso, así soy yo.**_

_**Mph! ¿Cómo alguien tan fría pudo despertar tal desenfreno en mí? Aparenté desinterés todo el tiempo, pero en realidad quería algo más. No se que me está pasando nunca me he sentido así.**_

_**Terminamos muy noche, así que no la dejé ir sola, aunque yo también quería estar a su lado. Quería mirarla.**_

_**Cuando la dejé en el umbral de su hogar, me impulsaba a besarla en los labios, pero me limité solo a su mejilla. Aseguro que de haber pasado más tiempo con ella, me hubiese sobrepasado.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__****_

_**Esa noche la miré en mi cama sólo en diminutas bragas de encaje y una blusa que dejaba ver esos maravillosos pechos; me acerqué a ella y fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de dicha prenda, mientras besaba lo que iba destapando.**_

_**Recuerdo que ella sólo cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios, tomaba mis dedos y los lamía con tanta sensualidad. Era maravilloso, toqué sus pechos tan suaves, esos pezones erectados por las cálidas caricias, su abdomen plano, esos brazos; me enredé en su cabello de olor embriagante. **_

_**Bajé hasta esas sexys bragas de encaje negro. Un extremo se lo quitaba con mis dedos y la otra con mis dientes, con mi nariz rocé su monte de venus; observaba como se meneaba sensualmente. La tomé por sus redondas nalgas y acaricié mi miembro duro en ellas. Me excitaba cada movimiento leve y electrizante de ella, recorría su espalda con mi lengua saboreando el sudor salado que brotaba.**_

_**Seguía gimiendo y me pedía penetrarla… pero con los dedos. Así lo hice, era una fiera; me mordía la clavícula, jugaba con su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja, pellizcaba mis pezones haciéndome sentir sensaciones realmente deliciosas. Dolor y placer a la vez. **_

_**Mi "amigo" me pedía desesperadamente derramar mis líquidos; no quería esperar más, tenía que penetrarla con mi miembro.**_

_**Desperté erectado y húmedo ¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que cambiar y lavar las sabanas. Es la primera vez que sueño con algo tan inusual. ¿Pero que se ha creído esa chica? Invade mi escuela, mis clases, mi cabeza y ahora mis sueños; y lo peor, ella ni siquiera me hace en el mundo, sólo soy para ella como una partícula de polvo.**_

_**Estoy molesto con todo, conmigo, con ella…. ¡Desesperado!!**_

_**Aún era madrugada. Tomé un baño de agua fría, el calor me mataba y más con mi encendido sueño que no me dejó dormir. Me arreglé, desayuné, enlisté mis útiles.**_

_**Esa vez llegué temprano al instituto y me dirigí a la biblioteca para complementar mi trabajo de biología; encontrando un libro de anatomía.**_

_**Comencé a leer y cuando llegaba a los puntos de excitación y la penetración, ese sueño venía una vez más a mi cabeza. Solté el libro y lo cerré. Llevé mi mano a mi boca, evitando que ésta se abriera y se oyera el rechinido de mis dientes; endurecí mis piernas para evitar una maniobra de mi miembro y evitar una posible humillación.**_

_**-¿Ya te enfadaron los libros?**_

_**-Para nada Neji… pero sé lo que tengo que saber – Le sonreí a medias, tan seguro como siempre.**_

_**-¿Aún estas con Sakura?**_

_**-Nunca he estado con ella, no quiero ilusionarla.**_

_**-¡Oye! No he visto a esa chica, la nueva – Cambió el tema repentinamente – Dicen que es ardiente.**_

_**Me reí volteando hacía otro lugar**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – Preguntó mi primo con curiosidad.**_

_**-No sucede nada.**_

_**-Te conozco… Mientes.**_

_**Levanté mi ceja en modo de reto, mirándolo seriamente. Él me miraba fijo.**_

_**-Eres mi primo, he crecido contigo y sé que algo no anda igual en ti – miró el libro de anatomía, lo tomó y lo hojeó. – ¿Así que es alguien no? - esbozó una sonrisa de victoria -Nunca te especializas en un tema… No con alguien de por medio.**_

_**Yo sólo seguía medio sonriendo y moviendo mi cabeza levemente hacia ambos lados en negativa. Percibí ese aroma que me volvía loco. Miré en dirección a las ventanas, justamente Susuky pasaba con Ino caminando sin prisa.**_

_**-¡Wuo! ¿Ella es la nueva?... ¡Que sexy!**_

_**-Compórtate Neji – Lo miré con furia.**_

_**- ¿Estás celoso?¿Porqué mejor no… - Me miró sonriendo triunfal - ¡¿Así que si había alguien de por medio?! –Se levantó de su silla – Sólo porque ya empezaste con tu estrategia, la dejaré en paz.**_

_**-Me voy – Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacía la puerta.**_

_**Me dirigí al salón de biología, Susuky ya debería estar ahí.**_

_**Llegué pero no la vi en nuestra mesa. Miré a ambos lados antes de adentrarme al aula. Ya sentado en mi lugar, tenía la vista vaga en otra dirección que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba a mi lado. No dejé de verla en toda la clase. Pensaba aprovechar la segunda hora para hablar con ella.**_

Otra vez en la escuela… otro día largo; suspiré y entre en el área escolar.

-¡Susuky! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias… ¿Cómo te fue ayer, Ino?

Creo que no debí preguntar, su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¡Fue estupendo! Sai me invitó a salir hoy por la noche ¡Oh! Esto tan nerviosa ¿Qué me pondré?

-Relájate chica, todo saldrá bien.

-Al parecer tú nunca te entusiasmas por nada.

-No estoy acostumbrada a socializar, nunca tuve amigos con los cuales compartir emociones –Hice una breve sonrisa.

-Estas progresando – Ella me sonrió y me tomó por el brazo. Entrando juntas al edificio. – ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Ammm… voy a taller de arte.

-Yo también llevo esa clase, vamos juntas.

Para la segunda clase tendría biología; lo peor es que serían dos horas junto al Uchiha.

La clase de arte se pasó rápido, voy a odiar los jueves por esto.

-¿Dónde es tu próxima clase, Susuky?

-Tengo biología – Mi voz sonó molesta.

-¿Odias biología?

-No, la clase es emocionante, pero mi compañero…

-¿Es molesto?

-Es Uchiha.

La cara de Ino cambió de sorpresa a complaciencia.

-Es una buena forma de acercarse a él- Levantó sus cejas.

-Lo que quiero es estar lejos de él – Suspiré.

-Bueno… nos reuniremos en la cafetería. ¡Hasta pronto!

Caminé directo a mi siguiente clase, a ese infierno. Cerré los ojos y entré…


	4. Chapter 4

A petición de Mildred_chaparra seguiré con el fic… la neta ya lo daba por muerto XD pero mientras sólo una persona lo pida, ¡se lo pongo! Así que aquí hay otro capítulo.

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (más que Susuky), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero como es compa, me los prestó XD

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

Caminé directo hacia el salón de biología después del paseo con Ino. Al llegar a la puerta cerré los ojos y entré al infierno…

Enseguida los ojos de varias "fans" del uchiha me seguían con filosas miradas, pero ninguna mirada era más clavada como la de la chica delante a mi mesa. Una chica delgada de cabellera larga pelirroja, con anteojos de armazón negro e insoportable cuando del Uchiha se trataba; siempre molestaba a media clase para preguntarle a mi compañero sobre tonterías "sasuke-kun ¿Porqué no salimos alguna vez?" "no entiendo que es mitosis" "¡sasuke-kun!". Creo que su nombre es Karín… La presidenta de mi nuevo club de odio.

Cabe decir que en mi otra escuela el 75% de las chicas me odiaba por ser inteligente o por quitarles la atención de sus chicos y el otro 15% no me conocía. Nada de eso va a cambiar por más que cambie de colegios. Pero si me odian, es que les importo.

Llegué a mi lugar y me senté lo más lejos que me permitía la mesa, no quería acercármele al Uchiha, ya que siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas; no entiendo porque no me puedo concentrar al estar a su lado.

En la clase de hoy miramos a través del microscopio muestras de óvulos, espermas y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Todas elaboradas y protejidas por laboratorios, sin embargo son objetos peligrosos que se deben de manejar con cuidado. Entregamos los trabajos de investigación y la hora concluyó.

La siguiente hora estaba libre, así que al sonido del timbre salí de inmediatamente de ahí, llo que no sabía era que Uchiha me pisaba los talones.

-¡Oye, Susuky!

Cerré mis ojos y me detuve; respiré hondo y me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué necesitas? – hablé lo más serena que pude

-Quiero hablar contigo, si es posible.

-Escucha – Claramente me negaría a su petición - Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo.

-Sólo esta vez

-No… -caminé y lo dejé atrás

-Por favor – me siguió

-Deja de insistir… ¡No!

-No lo heré, voy a seguirte aunque no lo quieras

Me detuve al igual que él.

-Sólo un momento – Suspiré

-Bien – Cantó victoria, claramente lo reflejaba en el rostro

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Primero hay que estar cómodos- sonrió

Mi cara fue de desconcierto ¿A que se refiere con "cómodos"?. El chico me sacó de trance al tomar mi mano, cosa que me incomodó y se notó en mis mejillas, dirigiéndome al jardín. Se quitó el suéter que llevaba y la colocó sobre el verde césped.

-Siéntate

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-No importa – Extendió el brazo haciendo reverencia - por favor – claramente es un caballero.

Me senté sobre el suéter y él se acostó a mi lado. No dejaba de mirarme y eso me hacía sentir incómoda junto con el silencio que ya me impacientaba; decidí romper el silencio:

-Aún no sé tu nombre

-¿umh? Claro que lo sabes…

-Sólo sé que tu apellido es Uchiha

Él sonrió dejándome en shock; su sonrisa es perfecta, ya veo porqué muchas chicas dicen que la sonrisa del niño es mejor que un premio.

-Me llamo Sasuke y mi apellido ya lo sabes - Contestó altanero.

-Uchiha Sasuke… bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?

_**Cuando nos ubicamos en el jardín, la miraba detenidamente; mis ojos escaneaban esa imagen suya en mi cabeza; simplemente hermosa. Su cabello ondulado sostenido por una liga y vestía una blusa blanca con un capri negro con varias bolsas y listones desatados. **_

_**Tomé su mano y toqué esa piel tan nívea, estaba maravillado.**_

_**-¿De que quieres hablar?**_

_**-¿Qué haces en esta escuela?**_

_**-¿Vas a cuestionarme tonterías?**_

_**-¿Por algo se comienza, no?**_

_**-Quería otra vida, ser una desconocida**_

_**-¿Porqué?**_

_**-Porque… nunca molestan a los desconocidos, de hecho, los tratan como bichos raros y los dejan fuera de todo.**_

_**-Como yo he visto, tu plan fracasó.**_

_**-Eso mismo concluyo.**_

_**-Pero si eres un bicho raro – Me fulminó con la mirada – uno del que quiero saber…**_

_**-¡Ve al grano Uchiha!**_

_**-¿Qué piensas de mi?**_

Me quedé callada por un rato, no sabía que responderle

-Eres odioso – No pude contener mi sonrisa.

Al igual que yo, él devolvió el gesto pero con satisfacción. Amé esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba y más los labios que enmarcaban esa dentadura perfecta, no podía negarlo, quería probar de ellos.

_**Que puedo decir de ella… me gustaba, nadie me había hecho sentir extraños sentimientos dentro de mí; sólo una chica de mi infancia que desapareció y no supe más de ella.**_

_**-¿Siempre eres así?**_

_**-Tal vez, ¿por qué? ¿Te agrada?**_

_**-No**_

_**-¿Y Naruto?**_

_**-No tengo por qué decirte… - Pausó - ¿Está celoso señor Uchiha?**_

_**-No tengo por que decirte.**_

_**-Eso está más que demostrado.**_

_**Si, lo admito, verle con ese dobe me molestaba. Pero no lo iba a gritar.**_

_**-¡Sasuke!!**_

_**Esa voz molesta nuevamente.**_

_**-Lamento interrumpir – Miró a mi compañera como si yo fuera un trofeo que arrebató**_

_**-¿Qué quieres Karín?**_

_**-Es solo que no entiendo algunos temas de biología y quería preguntarte si me podrías ayudar?**_

_**-Claro. – No es problema para mí.**_

_**-Iré a tu casa a las 5, gracias.**_

_**-¿Te gusta Karín? – Me interrogó mi acompañante.**_

_**-mmm… Karín no es mi tipo, he trabajado con ella en diferentes ocaciones, sobe tomar el control pero no sobre mí.**_

_**-¡Oh!**_

_**-¿Está celosa señorita Hatake?**_

_**-¡No!**_

_**-¡Mientes!**_

_**-¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!**_

_**Sonreí, me gustaba molestarla**_

_**-Te busca por otra cosa… -Miró en otra dirección**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_

_**-Le irrita verme contigo.**_

_**-¿Y te importa?**_

_**-No quiero meterme en problemas**_

_**Se levantó y enseguida hice lo mismo**_

_**-¿Tienes miedo?**_

_**-¿De ti?- Lo tomó a burla.**_

_**Tomé una vez más su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y con mi otra mano libre acaricié su suave rostro.**_

_**-Tu rubor natural aparece…**_

_**Me acerqué más hacia su rostro, en dirección a sus labios, podía sentir su aliento cálido chocar en mis labios…**_

Fin del Cuarto capítulo…

Espero y lo hayan gozado (?) así que pues si quieren más sólo pídanlo!

Sin más que decir me despido.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI VOLVER AKI CON NUEVO CAP! JOJOJO (?) PUES USTEDES SON LOS JUECES, CONTARME SI LES GUSTA. ya casi volver a la escuela sniff y no saber si tener tiempo, mi papá ser enojón en ese aspeecto uy!**

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO SER MIOS (SOLO SUSUKY) SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Gracias por los reviewa, mi no tener tiempo para nombrar a mi kerida gente... pero lo haré para la próxima :P**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya y con su mano libre acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Tú rubor natural aparece – su voz se tornó seductora

Se acercó demasiado, quería ese beso, probar el néctar de sus labios… de su lengua (OMG). Demasiado cerca que la visión frente a mi se desvanecía, la respiración me empezó a faltar.

-Tu suéter… -reaccioné rápido agachándome por dicha prenda.

-Gracias…

-Tengo que irme

A penas caminaba en otra dirección me detuvo por nuestras manos enlazadas.

-¿Vas a huir?

¿Por qué su voz tiene que ser tan encantadora?

-no estoy huyendo… tengo algo que hacer – malas excusas.

_**¡No puede ser! Mi cara tomó una mueca de "ya ni modo" tan cerca y lo arruinó. ¬¬#**_

_**La chica salió corriendo, como siempre. Ya vendrá otra oportunidad.**_

**O tal vez eso espero.**

Desde ese día no quería mirarle ni hablarle. Para mi fortuna no hubo más trabajos en equipo, ya no tuve que verle a solas. Socialicé más con los chicos e incluso llegué a apegarme más con Naruto; tanto que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y no de mala fuente me enteré de que Sasuke salía con Sakura. Supongo que todos ganan…

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando tropecé con alguien. Mi morral fue a parar al otro lado del pasillo al igual que algunos libros que tenía en las manos. Los dos nos agachamos a levantar los objetos que reposaban en el suelo.

-¡Oh! Disculpa – Dije en voz baja, tanto que pensé que no me había oído

-No, discúlpame a mí, he sido yo quien no te ha visto.

Levantamos nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo, me quedé impactada al verlo.

-¿Te he lastimado?

-No, no – reaccioné nerviosa – en lo absoluto.

-Que bien – Sonrió – Me llamó Uchiha Itachi ¿Conoces a mi hermano? Le he estado buscando.

-si le conozco – Mi rostro se volvió serio otra vez, otro Uchiha… ¡genial! (ironía)

-Parece que no te cae bien – adivinó.

-Creo que está con su novia… buena suerte – caminé.

-¡Disculpa! – Caminó hasta mi lado – te acompaño, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de arrollarte.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Ve a buscar a tu hermano

-No creo, si está con su novia no quiero incomodarlo. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?

-¿Mh?

-No hay problema si no quieres decírmelo.

-¡Ah! No es eso… me llamo Susuky

-Es un lindo nombre, te queda corto.

-No entiendo – ¿a caso esta flirteando conmigo?

- A que eres hermosa – amplió más su sonrisa, por cierto, muy linda.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

-¿Puedo?

Lo único que consiguió hacer fue que sonriera, el chico me agradó. Caminamos hacía mi hogar mientras por el camino platicábamos. La charla fue amena y para nada desagradable, debo admitirlo… me alegró el día.

-Es contagiosa tu risa, me gusta.

-Gracias, no te he visto por aquí.

-No lo harás a menudo; estudio en el extranjero.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Estoy de vacaciones… ¿Quieres un helado?

No me dio tiempo de responder, me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió hacia una heladería cercana al doblar la esquina de la calle por donde transitábamos.

-¿Qué sabor quieres?

-Chocolate…

-¿Blanco?

-s s si.

¿Cómo lo adivinó?

Después de tener los helados nos quedamos en el parque cerca de mi casa. Conversamos a cerca de lo que nos gusta o lo que no tolerábamos.

De hecho, le conocí mejor que a su pequeño hermano e incluso la atracción hacia Itachi creció más y como siempre… me salí con la mía.

_**Después de que no pasó nada con Susuky, dejé ese asunto por las buenas ya que era una impotencia tenerla cerca de mi pero tan lejos. Tomamos una gran distancia, sin embargo, comencé de nuevo y decidí darle una oportunidad a Sakura.**_

_**Es una chica linda, ojos jade brillantes, tez blanca y suave; una chica delgada. Pero aún así, seguía deseando el cuerpo de Susuky, me hacía falta.**_

_**Había quedado de salir con Sakura está noche, pero primero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. Pasé a la casa de Kakashi para dejarle un trabajo de literatura.**_

_**-¡Hola, Sasuke! pasa por favor**_

_**-Muchas gracias, pero solo venía a entregar mi trabajo**_

_**-¿¡He!? Pero aún falta una semana**_

_**-Lo sé, pero quería entregárselo ya.**_

_**-Eres muy responsable, espera por favor.**_

_**Me senté en los cómodos sillones de la sala; no sé a donde se dirigió Kakashi.**_

_**Al lado de donde estaba sentado, había un buró con una lámpara de jade y al lado de ésta varias fotografías enmarcadas; todas de la familia, sin embargo, hubo una que llamó más mi atención: una foto donde kakashi tiene a sus piernas a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años, cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos; su piel pálida que parecía estar enferma pero no se notaba debido a la hermosa sonrisa esbosada.**_

_**-Esa foto es muy especial**_

_**-No lo oí venir, me disculpo.**_

_**-Descuida – Sonrió – Es la primera vez que he salido en una fotografía sin taparme el rostro – Pausó un instante con una mirada llena de melancolía – y es la primera vez que Susuky sonríe. Una sonrisa especial.**_

_**-Disculpe si soy imprudente, pero… ¿Qué tiene de especial?**_

_**-¿No lo has notado verdad?**_

_**Recordé una de las veces que la he visto sonreír y la comparé con la foto.**_

_**-Hay algo diferente.**_

_**-La sonrisa que tiene en esa foto es de felicidad, incluso hay brillo en sus ojos; la sonrisa que esboza ahora está vacía, sus ojos se están opacando… ya no es la misma. Pero aún así, la amo, es una buena hija aunque como todos los adolescentes me ha dado problemas.**_

_**Kakashi se miraba tan feliz, no dejaba de sonreír al hablar se su hija, en cambio a mi, me dio más curiosidad por conocerla.**_

_**-Bueno, vamos a revisar tu trabajo.**_

_**Tardamos un bueno momento en estar revisándolo, hasta que Kakashi recibió una llamada.**_

_**-Perdona Sasuke, he de dejarte un momento, en seguida regreso.**_

_**-De acuerdo.**_

oOoOoOOoOoOo

Toc, toc.

-Adelante

-Susuky, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un alumno aquí en la sala, pero tengo que salir un momento. ¿Podrías hacerle compañía? No quiero que se quede solo

-De acuerdo, ya bajo.

No me dio apuro por ponerme alguna prenda más cubierta que los shorts que usaba, o cambiar la playera de tirantes que traía. Así bajé y me congelé al ver a la persona en la sala.

-Ya vuelvo, hija – cerró la puerta de salida tras de sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Traté de sonar indiferente.

-Vine por un trabajo, ¿Te molesta?

No dije nada, ¿Qué objeto tenía? Me senté en otro sofá y no quise mirarle.

-Ya es costumbre de ti…

-¿A que te refieres Uchiha?

-Tú ya lo sabes.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, no había nada que hablar. Pero por alguna razón mi mirada se dirigió a él.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Mirarte como? – le dije incrédula.

-¡Ya basta! Deja de hacerlo. ¡Me vuelves loco!

-Si no soportas mi presencia, la puerta está muy ancha

-¿Me estas corriendo?- Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mi.

-¿A caso hay motivo? – Me levanté

-¿Por qué no te vas tú?

-Es mi casa, no me voy. ¿¡Qué demonios estás pretendiendo Uchiha!?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

Quedamos frente a frente, lo suficientemente cerca.

-No le des más rodeos, ¿Por qué no eres directo?

-¿Tú lo eres? – sonrió a medias. – No lo creo, no de alguien que se la pasa huyendo de sus problemas.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me contuve y lo cachetée

_**Grave error.**_

_**La tomé por la nuca y la besé rudamente, a lo que ella se contuvo; no fue por mucho, ya que se rindió y correspondió a mis labios, dejándome entrar a su cavidad bucal y me permitió explorarla y saborearla.**_

_**Mis manos resbalaron de su cabeza hasta el fin de su espalda. Sus curvas me encantaban, me dejaban deseando tocar más bajo su ropa.**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fin del capítulo!!!**

**para el próximo hay lemmon . seeee**

**cuidence y sigan estudiando (ni yo hago eso) XD**

**mi kerer uno Sasuke y un Sebastian (kuroshitsuji)*¬***

**nos vemos!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Caer es fácil

**CIAOSSU!**

**KONNICHIWAAA EVERYBODY XD AKI REPORTANDOME PARA DECIRLES QUE HAY CAPI NUEVO! OEOEOE NADIE LE ESTO ¬¬ BUENO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO:**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:**

**Mildred_chaparra *ya va lo bueno, pero ps los dos se aman, solo que ella no lo admite XD no te apures le vamos a dar un giro, por algo el fic se llama asi jojojo**

**nadia *ke siempre sigue por aki Arigato gosaimasu!!**

**kaila maya the whater *tengo ke leer tus fics!! .**

ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL TIO MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO SABEN QUE... SUSUKY ES MIYAA DE MI!

PS SIN MÁS KE DECIR COOMENZAAAMOS!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_**Grave error**__**.**_

_**La tomé por la nuca y la besé rudamente, a lo que ella se contuvo; no fue por mucho, ya que se rindió y correspondió a mis labios, dejándome entrar a su cavidad bucal y me permitió explorarla y saborearla.**_

_**Mis manos resbalaron de su cabeza hasta el fin de su espalda. Sus curvas me encantaban, me dejaban deseando tocar más bajo a su ropa.**_

_**En realidad que no me podía contener. Esta chica alborota mi cabeza.**_

_**Caímos al sofá detrás nuestro, yo arriba de ella, y así fue como los besos comenzaron a subir de nivel, se hacían más rudos y necesitados.**_

_**-Eres un idiota, imbécil, engreído, chocante…-decía dificultosamente por la falta de aire.**_

_**-¿Y qué más?- me gustaba que me insultara**_

_**-bastardo – Me rodó hacía abajo, cayendo así al suelo.**_

_**-Eso quería, deja correr tu "odio" sobre mí.**_

_**Susuky estaba a punto de reprochar, pero la callé con uno de mis besos.**_

_**El calor aumentaba en mi cuerpo y las sensaciones se acumulaban en mi parte inferior y más con ella encima de mi entrepierna.**_

_**-¡Basta, Sasuke! Me estas poniendo en una situación difícil – decía entre suspiros y gemidos**_

_**A pesar de sus palabras, ella estaba bajo mi mando; mis caricias la excitaban; se embriagaba con ellas.**_

_**Empecé a quitarle esa pequeña blusa que llevaba, dejándome ver esos pechos que había soñado, pero en la realidad eran mejor. **_

_**Ella por su parte, me quitó la camiseta y se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Me gustaba la posición el la que estábamos. Yo estaba sentado y ella igualmente pero en mí; sus pechos quedaban a la altura de mi cara.**_

_**Comencé a acariciar su espalda, al mismo tiempo que mis labios empezaban a bajar de los suyos, yéndome a la atrayente parte de su cuerpo. Hábilmente quité su sostén, ahora esas maravillosas montañas estaban completamente al descubierto y yo sería el primero en escalarlas.**_

_**Empecé a besar su cuello y de ahí bajé por en medio de sus senos. Tomé uno de éstos y empecé a masajearlo y a darle ligeros apretones. Sus intensos gemidos me decían que eso le encantaba. Al mismo tiempo, comencé a succionar el pezón del otro seno y cuando llegaba a la punta le daba un ligero mordisco.**_

El chico me estaba volviendo loca con esas caricias, me hacía sentir cosas intensas. ¿Cómo es posible caer así con una persona…. ¡así!? (Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo u.U')

Bueno, lo admito, Uchiha me dejaba sin palabras, sin pensamientos.

Mis manos empezaron a bajar por su bien formado dorso hasta llegar a sus pantalones. En verdad no sabía nada sobre lo que hacía, me dejaba guíar por el momento.

Desabotoné su pantalón con un poco de dificultad; será porque yo estaba sobre él. Pero aún así bajé el cierre rápidamente y me levanté para poder quitárselos bien.

Ya cuando estuve de pie, observé lo deseable que se miraba allí en el piso, solo en bóxers que no durarán tanto ahí. Me quité el short junto con mis bragas, quedando como Eva al frente del chico.

Vi su rostro, simplemente se quedó sin habla. Me acerqué nuevamente a él.

-Espera – Empezó a quitarse los bóxers dejándome ver su gran erección.

17 años y ya está bien formado el chico.

Después de que terminó de sacarse la ropa interior, nuevamente me fui sobre él.

_**La chica me encantaba, me hacía sentir raro. Después de que Susuky se dirigió hacía a mí otra vez, tomé de su brazo para ayudarle a tomar la postura en la que estábamos, pero optó por algo nuevo.**_

_**Empezó a irse hacía abajo, el cerebro se me congeló ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? Tres, dos, uno… ¡oh! ¡Demonios! Agarró mi miembro y lo empezó a masajear de arriba abajo. Me estaba dando demasiado placer cerré los ojos y empecé a gemir aunque no lo hubiese querido. Sentí la humedad de su boca enrollando esa parte de mi aparato reproductor. Abrí los ojos y observé como lo hacía, como lamía desde la base hasta la punta, como mordía cada parte de éste. Me derretía.**_

_**Sabía que dentro de poco ya me venía, no pude retenerlo por más tiempo y me dejé derramar.**_

Probé lo que emanó de su miembro, no me fue asqueroso después de haber pensando lo contrario ^^' me acerqué a sus labios y con su propio sabor lo besé.

-Eres demasiado sexy, me encantas – se estaba declarando. – Ahora me toca a mí darte placer.

-Dejémoslo para después, Kakashi no tardará.

Me abrazó y sus manos empezaron a resbalar de mi espalda hacia mi trasero. Me levantó y me llevó contra la pared. Chocamos contra la mesa que tenía las fotografías, tirando la lámpara que estaba ahí.

-¡Demonios! – maldijo por lo bajo

-Déjalo así. No te desconcentres.

Tomé su rostro y empecé a comérmelo a besos.

_**Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Ya que tenía sus piernas a mí alrededor.**_

_**-Hazlo de una maldita vez – Más que petición parecía orden**_

_**-¿No lo puedes pedir amablemente?**_

_**-¿Te importa?**_

_**-Mph!**_

_**Elevé aún más sus piernas acercando mi miembro hasta donde entraría, penetrándola con cuidado, tenía miedo a lastimarle.**_

_**Poco a poco fui introduciéndome con dificultad por lo estrecho que era. Me detuve un momento, vendría la parte difícil…**_

_**-No quiero lastimarte**_

_**-No lo harás…**_

_**Lo introducí con un poco de rudeza haciendo que gimiera más que los quedos gemidos de antes.**_

El movimiento era leve pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los movimientos se hacían más bruscos y rápidos. Me embestía con fuerza contra la pared.

Al principio fue algo incomodo, pero se fue convirtiendo en placer.

Sus manos rodeaban mis pechos y su lengua limpiaba el sudor desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas. El chico me excitaba me dejaba sin pensar; me hacía gemir como loca.

_**La presión en su interior me empezaba a extasiar, y cuando menos los esperé, sus paredes internas atraparon mi miembro apretándolo y haciéndome sentir aún más esa extraña y placentera sensación llamada orgasmo.**_

_**Su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía, dejé que bajara y la acorralé aún más hacía la pared para besarla, pero volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

No le dije nada, solo me lo quité de encima y me dirigí por mi ropa; Kakashi estaba cerca, así que era mejor apresurarse. Tomé del suelo mis prendas y me fui a mi habitación. El chico ya no necesitaba de mi compañía.

No voltee a verlo, solo subí las escaleras corriendo y me adentré a mi habitación.

-¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando, mujer!? – Me reproché – Supongo que nada… ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Más bajo no he podido caer!

_**Para cuando Kakashi llegó, todo estaba como si no pasó nada, a excepción de la lámpara; no tenía idea de que le iba a decir.**_

_**-¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar! – Cambió un poco su expresión - ¿Dónde está Susuky?**_

_**-Creo que se fue a su habitación hace poco.**_

_**-Oh!, que bien. Y dime Sasuke, ¿Se divirtieron?**_

_**-Se podría decir que algo.**_

_**-Bueno, vamos a revisar el trabajo, ¿Te parece?**_

_**Después de todo este jaleo me sentía cansado, pero no podía faltar a mi cita con Sakura. Llegué puntual a donde acordamos en el parque pero ella ya estaba ahí.**_

_**-Hola, sasuke. – sus mejillas empezaron a encandecer.**_

_**-Hola Sakura, ¿Levas mucho tiempo esperando?**_

_**-No, yo… acabo de llegar – se le veía demasiado nerviosa.**_

_**-Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?**_

_**-¡Claro!**_

_**Paseamos por el lugar, a Sakura se le veía más entusiasmada, me llevaba de aquí para allá. Me parecía como una tierna niña.**_

_**-Sasuke, te he notado distraído, ¿Pasa algo?**_

_**-No, no es nada – Claro que si lo era. No me olvidaba de lo que había pasado.**_

_**-¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Ese no es tu hermano?**_

_**Voltee en dirección a donde señalaba Sakura. El mundo se me vino abajo al ver quien estaba con él.**_

_**-Ella es de nuestra clase, ¿no?**_

_**Le tomé la mano a Sakura y caminé en otra dirección, me estaba colerizando ¿Porqué estaban juntos?**_

_**-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?**_

_**-Me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada**_

_**-Tienes que descansar**_

_**-Te digo que no es nada.**_

_**-Sasuke… - bostezó- creo que tengo sueño, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa?**_

_**-vamos.**_

_**Ella hablaba mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa, soy un hombre de pocas palabras ¿Qué era lo que le podía decir?**_

_**-bueno, llegamos… -Nos quedamos en silencio –Gracias por todo, Sasuke.**_

_**-Mañana pasaré por ti para ir al coelgio, ¿Te parece?**_

_**-¡claro!- saltó a mi por la emoción, pero parece que se dio cuenta y se separó – lo siento.**_

_**-Sakura…**_

_**A penas ella volteó a verme, le tomé de la barbilla y la besé. Su cara se sonrojó y se veía feliz.**_

_**-Te veré mañana- dijo avergonzada.**_

_**Después de que ella entrara a su hogar, caminé rumbo a mi casa. Me sentí un tonto que vive en la mentira, el beso de antes no llegó ni siquiera a la exaltación de mis nervios como lo hacía Susky, fue un beso vacio.**_

_**Esto tiene que terminar, por mi bien, Tengo que olvidarla y aprender a amar a Sakura.**_

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Te noto distraída- levantó su mirada de mi rostro hacia en frente

-No me pasa nada- me recargué en su costado.

-¿Estas cansada? – me abrazó

-Algo.

-Te llevaré a casa

-Aún no, quédate así, me gusta.- me sentía tranquila estando a lado de Itachi, todos mis problemas parecían desaparecer.

Por su parte el me abrazó aún más fuerte, quedándonos por unos momentos en silencio.

-Susky…

-dime.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, es serio.

La palabra serio me asustaba, siempre va acompañado de una noticia mala.

-¿Qué es? – me empezaba aponer nerviosa.

Me separé de él para mirarle, su expresión se miraba más seria y sus ojos se fijaban aún más serios que hasta miedo producía de perderte en su profundidad.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a lograr con esto? Digo, ¿Vamos en la dirección correcta?

Ni idea de que me estaba hablando, pero parecía saber sobre lo que había acontecido esa tarde; la sangre se me bajó de la cabeza, me empezaba a marear, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería?

-Ve al grano – no quedaba más que me dijera que sabía lo mío con lo de su pequeño hermano. Soy culpable.

-Había sospechado esto, pero hoy mismo lo he confirmado…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WUOJOJOJO

AKI MANDANDOLES BESOTES!

¿QUÉ VA A PASAR? O.O

LOS KIERO AMIWOSHOS, MILDRED IA TE AGREGUÁ OKI ANIMEX_.MX

PERO ESTE ES EL ORIGINAL

VALE VALE, CUIDENCE Y DIGANME KE OPINAN X KE LE HICE MODIFICACIONES A ESTO

SAYONARA DIJO LAMBO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciaossu!**

**aki dejandole nuevamente el cap, vaya que hice mucho lemmon, pero pues ya mejor esperaré XD**

**gracias para Nadia* Kaila maya the water* frida kahló***

**etto... hoy no llegaron muchos reviews, pero ya saben, si lo piden se los doy!!**

**wueno ps ya aki dejamos explicación sin antes decir que los personajes son de mi tio Masashi Kishimoto menos Susuky muahahaha**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a lograr con esto? Digo, ¿Vamos en la dirección correcta?

Ni idea de que me estaba hablando, pero parecía saber sobre lo que había acontecido esa tarde; la sangre se me bajó de la cabeza, me empezaba a marear, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería?

-Ve al grano – no quedaba más que me dijera que sabía lo mío con lo de su pequeño hermano. Soy culpable.

-Había sospechado esto, pero hoy mismo lo he confirmado…-se quedó en silencio unos instantes – ya no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero algo más.

Nuestros caminos se separarían justo en el momento en que dijera Sasuke y sé lo que hicieron.

-Itachi…

-Susky… demos un paso más ¿aceptas tener una relación más seria conmigo?

No era precisamente lo que yo me esperaba, esto me tomó de sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a ser novios?

-¿Aceptas?

La respuesta era sencilla, pero me costaba tanto trabajo decirla.

-Tu cara ahora es color carmesí.

Tapé mis mejillas, esto me apenaba.

-Estas llena de sorpresas. – volteé mi mirada hacia él y justamente me recibía con un beso.

Me erizó hasta la punta del pie y de regreso, me sentía caer por la pérdida de mi conciencia

-Estoy algo cansada… - Detuve el beso

-¿te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

Solo esbocé una leve sonrisa que él tomó como un si.

Al llegar a mi hogar, él bajó primero del coche para abrir la puerta de mi lado; me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Itachi, yo… - no sabía exactamente que era lo que diría- gracias.

Su sonrisa fue más radiante aún, denotaba felicidad; me abrazó fuertemente pero con delicadeza a la vez.

-pasaré mañana por ti, después del colegio – me dijo al oído para después soltarme.

Me dirigí hacía el umbral de mi casa y desde ahí despedí a Itachi.

No sabía que era, pero me sentía confundida, ¿a caso será por la existencia de los Uchiha en mi vida?

No quería pensar y mejor me fui a dormir.

_**Ya era la hora de salida y esperaba a Sakura casi en la entrada del colegio. **_

_**-Hola, Sasuke – la voz me era familiar**_

_**-Te dije que me iría yo solo**_

_**-No vine a recogerte a ti – me confundió – Vine por alguien más – Dirigió su mirada hacía adentro de la preparatoria – oh! Aquí está.**_

_**Volteé en la misma dirección en que señalaba la mirada de mi hermano, ¿era ella?**_

_**-¿Itachi? – dijo ella confundida**_

_**-Te dije que vendría por ti – la besó en la mejilla. **_

_**Me enfurecí, ¿Por qué hacía eso frente a mí? ¿A caso me restregaba en la cara un premio? **_

_**Respiré y me tranquilicé. No puedo estar así, yo tengo a alguien más.**_

_**-Perdona por la tardanza – se detuvo un momento a mirar hacia donde yo lo hacía - ¿Es tu hermano verdad? Hace linda pareja con esa chica**_

_**-Sakura – la llamé**_

_**-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?**_

_**-Vamonos.**_

Pasaron tres meses y decidí ir a buscar a Itachi a su departamento, sería una sorpresa.

Toqué a su puerta, pero abrió Sasuke.

-Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Itachi? – no quería ser descortés.

-No, no está, en un momento llega ¿Quieres entrar?

-De acuerdo.

Entre y me senté en el sofá después de la indicación de Sasuke. Eso fue un error.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, yo no lo tomé en cuenta y jugaba con mis dedos.

-así que, ¿Tú eres mi cuñada?

-Sí – dije a secas, me mantenía seria ante todo.

-¿Amas a mi hermano?

Lo miré con desconcierto ¿A que venía la pregunta?

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos

-Tú eres mi asunto

-No entro en tus planes…

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi?- se acercó demasiado que lo tenía a diez centímetros de mí cara – eres mi fruta prohibida, eres una necesidad; como fresca agua en el seco desierto.

No podía creerlo, mi estómago se empezó a retorcer como la sensación de mariposas.

-Necesito de ti – acariciaba mi rostro con su nariz hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Caí recostada en el sofá y él sobre mí; empezó a besar mi cuello, a lamerlo y mordisquearlo; colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y la tenía bajo mi pecho.

Las cosas empezaban a subir de tono y no hacía nada otra vez para detenerlo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, incluso lo llamaba. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal; pero aún así lo quería.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé; sus labios son deliciosos, cálidos. Tan ricos que me dio por morderlos.

-Te gusta jugar, ¿He?

Se quitó la playera y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Deseo estar entre tus piernas, una vez más.

Empezó a besar, mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja; antes pude haber pensado que era algo asqueroso, pero no lo era. Se sentía bien.

Me estaba estimulando y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido que le demostraba que me estaba complaciendo.

Metió por debajo de mi blusa su mano y desabrochó mi sostén. Por mi parte yo me saqué las tiras bajándolas por mis brazos, así le hice mas fácil el trabajo; sacó la prenda dejándome con la blusa puesta, sin embargo, fue desabotonándola y besando cada parte que dejaba al descubierto.

Llegó a mi ombligo e introdujo su lengua juguetona en el. Me ponía tan ardiente. Bajó sus manos por mis vaqueros desabotonándolo. Mientras me lo quitaba besaba mis piernas. Mis zapatos cayeron sin hacer esfuerzo, me tenía en su control.

_**La tenía sólo para mí. Su piel embriagadora de deseo sería mía. **_

_**Quería que supiera lo que se perdería de seguir con mi hermano, lo que tendría conmigo; por eso quise que lo disfrutara por largo tiempo.**_

_**La dejé solo con esas diminutas y sexys bragas blancas de corte cachetero.**_

_**Aproveché y me quité el pantalón quedándome sólo con mis bóxers ajustados, que demostraban como estaba tan abultada la parte de la entrepierna. Logré ponerme entre sus piernas pegando mi miembro a su parte íntima.**_

_**Subí sus excelentes piernas hasta quedar a nivel de mi cintura para que lo sintiera más. Su respiración era entrecortada, toda ella estaba húmeda desde sus labios hasta su parte íntima. Aún tenía esa blusa blanca casi transparente; besé y humedecí la parte donde están sus pezones haciéndolos notar bajo esa blusa.**_

_**-¡Ah! Sasuke… me estas excitando**_

_**-Tú ya lo hiciste, mira como me tienes- Tomé de su mano y la puse en mi miembro.**_

_**Enseguida comenzó a masajearlo, se sentía excelente a pesar de la ropa.**_

_**-Eres excelente – no podía articular más palabras.**_

_**La besé e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal. Su aliento era delicioso, sus labios tan suaves. Un manjar exquisito.**_

_**Bajé mis manos a su trasero y las introduje por dentro de sus bragas, pellizcando uno de sus atributos. Ella gimió y me calenté aún más.**_

_**La levanté, quería cambiar de posición, la cargue y la llevé hasta la gran mesa del comedor, en seguida; el vidrio que cubre la mesa se empañó.**_

_**Yo empecé a bajar y besé la hendidura de sus piernas, le daba mordiscos y ella temblaba. Lo noté por el movimiento de sus piernas.**_

_**-Ven acá – me jaló de los antebrazos y me acostó sobre ella, me volteó dejándome abajo para después sentarse sobre mí. **_

_**Frotaba sus nalgas contra mi miembro, se movía excelente, me hacía desear estar dentro de ella. Mi deseo crecía más y más. Me levanté nuevamente, aún con ella encima. Me besaba con rudeza ¿Cómo es que podía ser todo a la vez? Víctima y victimaria, me encantaba; me volvía loco. Desabotoné su blusa y se la quité al fin. Quería sentir su piel.**_

_**-Que perfecta vista.**_

_**-No te acostumbres.**_

_**Sus pechos estaban a mi vista, empecé a besarlos. Un poco salados por el sudor. Mordía poco a poco la punta de sus pezones y ella solo gemía más y se pegaba a mí, acariciaba su espalda desnuda, ella empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello. Me seguía erectando.**_

_**Seguía moviendo su cadera, apretaba sus muslos y dentro de ellos mi miembro. Era una sensación fabulosa, sentí que atravesaría mi ropa interior, eso me incomodó.**_

_**Susuky sonrió, su mirada tenía el toque de la perversión, bajó su mano hasta mi miembro y junto con ella su boca, lo besaba por fuera de la ropa. Esa lluvia de sensaciones hizo que me levantara.**_

_**-Quitame el bóxer.**_

_**-De acuerdo – me bajó de la mesa tomando mis manos, me besaba, mordía y succionaba mis labios. Metió sus manos dentro del bóxer y poco a poco lo fue bajando, se colocó detrás de mí y bajó a la brava la prenda. Sabía que era mi turno, y como lo soñé. Quité su ropa con mi mano en un extremo y en el otro con mis dientes, iba rozando sus piernas, sentía sus escalofríos.**_

_**La puse nuevamente contra la mesa, pero ahora me introduciría en ella. Susuky me daba la espalda; la penetraría por atrás.**_

_**Acariciaba su trasero con mis manos pasándolas después por la parte de adelante. Toqué delicadamente su anatomía, su parte íntima. Sus piernas flaqueaban; notaba que quería que la penetrara.**_

_**Gemía sin parar. Yo estaba demasiado excitado y mi miembro muy erectado. Lo introduje en ella poco a poco, la cavidad era estrecha. Poco a poco empezamos con ese vaivén, sacaba y metía. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel; le acariciaba los pechos, el vientre, cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo.**_

_**Los movimientos se hacían frenéticos y bruscos después de haber comenzado lento**_

_**-¡Ah! ¡ah! Me viene…**_

_**Lo hice más rápido y fuerte, sentí nuevamente la exquisita sensación de un orgasmo. Me quedé inmóvil y luego me posé sobre ella. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, besaba su cuello salado y su cabello aún desprendía su delicioso olor al igual que su cuerpo. Me era adictivo.**_

_**No quería separarme de ella, estaba seguro que la amaba.**_

_**-Te amo…**_

_**Soltó mis manos y me quitó de ella. Todo fue tan rápido que a penas me ponía los pantalones, cuando ella ya había salido, tomé mi camiseta y corrí tras de ella. ¿¡Qué demonios le sucedía!?**_

"_Te amo"_ Fue como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre mí.

-Tengo que irme

Lo quité de mí, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo del lugar. Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza _"te amo"_. Estaba tan asustada que no me dí cuenta que tan avanzada estaba la noche

Logró alcanzarme y me dio la vuelta.

-Susuky espera, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Es que no lo ves… no puedes amarme; yo estoy con alguien más al igual que tú. No me hagas esto difícil, ni siquiera sé porque me acosté contigo… Fue un error.

_**¿Un error? ¿Un maldito error? ¿A caso está jugando conmigo?**_

_**-Me cuesta tanto entenderte – dije confundido – siempre me das alas y cuando más alto empiezo a volar es cuando decides cortarlas.**_

_**¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te ofrezco?... ¿Qué demonios quieres?**_

_**No podía pensar con claridad, había tanto enojo y confusión dentro de mi cabeza, no dejaba de ver esos ojos retadores, buscaba tan solo una respuesta, ¡UNA!**_

_**-Deja de engañarte, sabes que no funcionará.**_

_**¡Maldita mi suerte! Al decirme eso acabó con la poca pasiencia que me quedaba, el modo en como lo dijo; tan tranquila e inocente ¡LA ODIO! No sabía que decirle, la quería besar, matarla… dejarla tal vez como si nada. Quería explotar.**_

_**-No tienes idea de lo que pienso**_

_**-Sólo… aléjate de mi, Sasuke.**_

_**-Dime, ¿soy un error? – Mantuve la calma, pero al ver que no contestaba grité- ¡Por un carajo, Susuky! ¿Por qué lo haces?**_

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

_**Lo que me faltaba, ahora Itachi aparece…**_

-Itachi, dile a Sasuke que los neutrófilos no provienen de las células madre mieloide – fue lo único que pude mencionar.

-miel… ¿qué? No sé de qué me hablan

-Es de la clase de biología – aún la cara de Sasuke era de desconcierto

-Escuchen, es muy tarde para discutir sobre eso. Susuky, voy a llevarte a tu casa

-De acuerdo.

Sólo miré de reojo a Sasuke, me dolía tanto dejarlo así…

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OMGosh! Susuky, por lo menos pagale a Sasuke =D**

**jajaajaja, wueno ps ahí le dejo y continuaré más tarde**

**pobre Sasuke, a ver si no le da diabetes XD**

**cuidence y se les aprecia mucho**

**Bye beeeee**


End file.
